La vraie fin Re:Zero
by FreeZy83
Summary: J'ai fait cette fin parce que je ne suis pas tout a fait satisfait de la fin de l'anime, on sait que Subaru aime Emilia mais... ce n'est pas suffisant.


_Ou suis-je ? tout est noir, je ne reconnais rien, est-ce que je vais mourrir ?, la sorcière va finalement me tuer ?, non... je ne veux pas... je veux vire..._

 _Tout a coup un flash blanc m'illumine, "Subaru !", tiens ? c'est la voix d'Emilia._

 _Je l'entend, j'entend Emilia mais je n'arrive pas a la voir, je ne comprends plus rien, que m'arrive t-il ?._

"SUBARU!", _sa voix m'appelle encore une fois, cette fois-ci elle est plus forte._

 _Je commence a me sentir faible, je suis fatigué, mes paupieres se ferme, je m'endort._

 _Quelques secondes plus tards je sens de l'eau couler sur mon visage, j'ouvre les yeux, c'est Emilia, elle se tient au dessus de moi, elle pleure._

 _je tente de me relever mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis encore trop faible._

 _elle se rapproche de ma tete, un sourire apparait sur son visage et ses larmes coules de plus en plus._

 _Elle prend la parole._

\- Su... Subaru..., je suis si contente... j'ai eu peur... que tu ne te réveille plus.

 _Un sourire apparait sur le visage du jeune homme._

\- c'est enfin finis...

-Emilia... je...

\- je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis, je ne le pensais pas, j'ai été égoiste, a ce moment la j'ai perdus la tête.

\- Subaru..., _un sourire apparut sur son visage._

 _Subaru essaya de se relever, il put voir avec grande surprise que sa force était revenus, il était maintenant assis face a Emilia._

\- Tu m'a demander pourquoi je fais tout sa n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... je voudrais savoir.

\- La raison est simple, je pensais que tu l'avais comprise, c'est parce que...

"Je t'aime, Emilia"

 _Emilia en entendant ces mots ne put s'empecher de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps._

 _Pour la premiere fois de sa vie quelqu'un l'aimer, ce n'était jamais arriver autrefois._

 _Tout les gens qu'elle avait croiser jusqu'a aujourd'hui la détéster, elle s'était résolue a croire que jamais personne ne l'aimerait, elle avait souffert toute sa vie, Pour la premiere fois de sa vie elle ressentait quelque chose, ce qu'elle ressentait était de l'amour._

-Je suis demie elfe... je n'ai pas le droit d'etre aimer et d'aimer, je ne suis rien d'autre que...

 _Subaru la prit dans ses bras._

\- Que tu sois demie elfe ou non ne change rien pour moi, tu es et restera toujours la fille que j'aime, Emilia. Tu n'es pas la sorcière, tu n'a pas a etre traiter de la sorte, ne t'inquiète pas je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu devienne la nouvelle reine, une fois fait tu ne sera plus aux yeux des autres la réincarnation de la sorcière. Sache que même si tu devais devenir comme la sorcière je serais la, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Pack ?.

 _l'esprit apparut aussitot, il prit la parole._

\- Lia, subaru a raison, tu n'es pas la sorcière.

 _pack se dirige vers subaru et lui envois un coup de poing._

\- Eh !, pourquoi t'a fait sa pack ?!.

 _L'esprit se mit a rire._

\- Désoler, sa me démengeait tellement !, t'entendre dire toutes ces choses... TU ES DIGNE DE MA FILLE !.

 _Subaru rentra dans son jeu._

\- N'est-ce pas ?.

 _Pack se tourna vers emilia et lui chuchota a l'oreille._

\- "Normalement c'est le moment ou la fille et le garçon s'embrasse non ?"

 _elle lui chuchota a son tour._

\- " Tu as raison, mais je garde sa pour plus tards"

 _Subaru en voyant qu'ils chuchotaient pris la parole._

\- Euhhh... je peux savoir de quoi vous parler ?.

 _Ils se retournerent en meme temps et parlerent au meme moment._

\- Euh..., de rien.

 _Subaru n'était pas convaincue, d'ailleurs il n'avait toujours pas eu la réponse d'emilia pour sa déclaration, il se contenta d'attendre._

 _Pack chuchota une nouvelle fois a l'oreille d'Emilia._

-" Je pense qu'il attend une réponse pour sa déclaration.", _un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'esprit._

 _Emilia était une fille assez timide, a la fin de la phrase de pack ses joues était devenus toutes rouges._

 _elle décida de prendre son courage a deux mains._

 _elle se rapprocha de Subaru, elle l'embrassa._

 **"Je... je t'aime aussi..."**


End file.
